The invention concerns a sealing strip with delayed restoring which consists of open-cell precompressed foam material and serves specifically the sealing of joints, with which strip an expandable foil is coordinated in areal bond which joins in the restoration of the foam material.
An embodiment of this type is known from the German patent disclosure No. 31 33 271. There, the expandable foil lies on the broadside of a coiled compressed foam material strip. For a defined detachment, the areally bonded foil can be torn along a helical line which is oriented on the coiling joint of the sealing strip. Concerned here may be a perforation. A sealing strip of this type is unsuited for large joints. Such large joints are provided, e.g., in parking floors of appropriate large-scale buildings. The temperature-dependent width change of these joints may amount up to 40%. Involved are primarily sealing problems between the front edge of the foil and the joint wall. An additional problem is that of damage to the foil due to its exposed position, which is still more pronounced through its distinct convex crowning. These reasons also contribute to the fact that the desirable permanent seal is not established. The delayed restoring effect is based on an impregnating method, for instance with chloric paraffin which lines the open-cell foam skeleton, i.e., the pore walls. The compressed foam material sealing strip gradually restores to original condition. A codeterminant in this restoring is the temperature factor. At any rate, however, a retardation of a magnitude such is accomplished that sufficient time will be available for laying. Depending on finish, this time is in the range of even several hours. The respective manufacturing method is described in the German patent document No. 15 69 052.
The problem underlying the invention is to improve the sealing situation and provide for a favorable manufacture and use in wide joints, by way of the solutional idea that the final expanded position of the foil is reached with balanced restoring force loads.